


稀薄

by Eskumo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, OOC, 炮友关系
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskumo/pseuds/Eskumo
Summary: 每年的这段日子及川都有些不好过，黑尾知道。





	稀薄

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档。青城乌野春高战出结局之前，想不开的时候写的，OOC是必然的。

黑尾打开门的时候，屋里是暗的，电视里正传出比赛的声音。及川蜷着身子坐在电视前，荧幕上的光照着他毫无表情的脸。

“什么啊，在看春高嘛。”

“正好换到了，随便看几眼。”

“乌野，今年又进了呢。”

“嗯——是吗。”

“我这还有他们比赛的录像，你要看吗？”

“不要。”及川抓起遥控器按了一下，随意地停在了另一个台。“话说你为什么每年都要拿这些录像？啊，为了在意的后辈？”

“说得好像你没有一样。而且我又不一定要在录像里看，有时间可以直接去现场。”黑尾脱掉上衣走到衣柜前，在里面翻找着要换上的衣服，“对了，乌野今年也会来参加合宿的，你要不要跟我去看看他们？”

“无聊。”及川盯着电视里说着糟糕冷笑话的节目主持人，始终没有看过黑尾一眼。“呐，你是故意的吗？”及川突然站了起来，走到黑尾身后，按住黑尾正准备换上衣服的手。

“怎么会？”黑尾笑了笑。

“你也真够恶劣的。”及川的手开始在黑尾的手臂上暧昧地向上游走，停在肩头，他低头靠近黑尾，气息吹拂在黑尾赤裸的背上，他的话从嘴里出口变得好像喃喃自语：“嘛，怎样都无所谓。”然后他吻上黑尾的后颈。

两人拉扯着倒下的时候压到了及川刚才扔在一旁的遥控器，电视啪地关上，房间和窗外傍晚的天空一起彻底暗了下来。

因缘这种东西有时候真是很奇妙，你永远不知道会遇到什么样的人，和那个人产生怎样的交集。

及川那一年来到了东京，进入和黑尾相同的大学，在学校的排球队里一起打球，偶然聊起来的时候才发现原来都是乌野的老对手。这个共通点当时让及川突然说不出话来。那时候及川微妙的表情黑尾印象深刻。

之后两人交流逐渐加深，比赛训练时的配合，日常的闲扯，再到后来莫名其妙又仿佛顺理成章地发展成了这种身体关系。想到和当年打败自己的宿敌的宿敌在别处相遇，又变成这样的关系，黑尾觉得这也真是奇妙得让人无言以对的缘分。

及川手穿过黑尾的头发，含着他的耳垂。

顺着脖颈一路向下的啃咬似乎粗暴了些。有些不像平常的及川——嘴角带着余裕的笑，手很有技巧地在身体上游走，撩拨起情欲。

但黑尾不在意这个，依然发出满足的呻吟。跟及川一起他总是很享受，他知道及川也一样，他们的身体意外地合适，也正是因此，对于这样的关系虽然觉得有些奇怪，但谁也不曾停止。

从下身不断顶上来的动作也格外地激烈。虽然这个程度在黑尾感觉也还不过分，只是——

他看向及川，见他紧闭着眼，眉头皱着。

——无论如何也不能算是好的表情。从按在他肩上那只手的指尖也感到与平常不同的力道。

黑尾抬手抚上及川的脸。

及川骤然睁开眼。

是错觉吗？那一瞬，黑尾看到及川睁大的眼睛，仿佛易碎的玻璃。

“你那是……什么表情？”真是够难看的啊。

“闭嘴。”及川抓住黑尾抚在他脸上的手，按在一边，向前俯身，头抵在黑尾的肩上，不再让他看到自己的脸。及川继续着抽送，喘息声响在黑尾耳畔。

黑尾犹豫了一下，抬起手，轻抚上及川的后脑。

及川的动作似乎停顿了一下，立刻又恢复了节奏。

谁也没再说话，只有加重的喘息声充斥在房间里。两个人保持着这样的动作，一起攀上了高潮。

肩上的重量离开了，黑尾跟着及川一起坐了起来。

黑尾看着及川。及川微低着头，他那平时精心打理的发型此刻变得很乱，头发垂下来，挡在眼前，还有几缕被汗水粘在额头上。黑尾伸出手，将那几缕头发拨到一边。他注视着那双眼睛，情欲未散的迷离眼眸里似乎有什么在闪动。

每年的这段日子及川都有些不好过，黑尾知道。

高三那年的春高预选青城输给了乌野，使得三年生们遗憾地结束了高中时代的比赛，错失了高中最后一次进军全国的机会。而后他们又眼睁睁地看着乌野打败自己一直想打败的白鸟泽，走向那个他们梦寐以求却始终求而不得的舞台。

这些事当然不是及川说给他听的，而是黑尾从别处问来的。黑尾所在的音驹当年虽然也是一路输着走了过来，但毕竟跟青城不一样。他们没有始终被同一个队伍阻挡在全国的大门外，而他们高三的时候也最终打进了春高，只不过也还是在和乌野的“垃圾场对决”中败了下来。但对黑尾来说音驹和乌野的因缘更多地是从教练那里延续下来的传统，而不像及川那样对于特定对手有着强烈的执念。这样的执念和最终也未能达到的目标必定给及川带来强烈几倍的不甘。黑尾虽不曾体会过这种感受，但也能想象到。

黑尾也知道及川并非难从过去走出来的人，但有些事也无法轻易忘记。

伤口会愈合，疼痛也逐渐消失，人跌倒了爬起来继续走，只是很长一段时间，膝盖上都留着难看的痕迹。

上了大学以后球队的发展也并不那么顺利，没有了过去的对手，从小一起的信赖的伙伴也终于不能继续陪在身边，困顿与迷茫再加上时间又走到和那时候相近的日期，曾经的回忆开始侵占脑海。

乌野的比赛录像黑尾的确是给及川要的，为什么这么做他自己也说不清。他知道及川对于乌野还是在意，就算自己不给他找录像，每到全国大赛和春高前后，他也总会在问不问结果和看不看比赛间纠结一番，黑尾干脆就替他找来录像。去年给他的时候，及川虽然说了不看，但后来也自暴自弃地默默收着看了。而今年他们大二，当年的乌野一年级如今刚好高三，不知道及川看到比赛里的后辈，会不会又想起当年的自己，还有当年的比赛。

“你也真够恶劣的。”想起及川这么说他，黑尾也觉得没什么好反驳的，虽然在其他方面上那个人也一样。

及川洗完澡出来的时候，见黑尾又打开了电视。之前看的那场比赛早已结束，此时黑尾正拿着遥控器百无聊赖地换着台。及川坐到他身边，黑尾递了罐饮料给他。

“谢谢。”及川接了过来，却只喝了一口，便捧着罐子发呆。

往常这个时候他们总有很多聊的，及川的话总是不少。这样的沉默让黑尾不太适应。

“啊，对了。”黑尾想起了什么，说，“今天的公共课，老师说下个礼拜必须交作业了。”

“知道了。”

“你最近好像翘了不少课啊。”

“反正只是没意思的公共课。”

及川没有将对话进行下去的意思，黑尾却不希望对话那么快结束，也许是不喜欢糟糕的电视节目，又或者是不喜欢两人之间沉默的空气，黑尾又闲扯着些有的没的。

“呐，他们说下周有联谊问你去不去？”

“无聊。”及川的回答始终是一种模式。

“那去唱歌呢？”

“……”

黑尾终于也放弃对话，不再开口。

“什么都没意思。”末了他又听见及川说了这么一句。

黑尾转过头盯着及川。及川的头发还没有干，有滴水挂在发梢上，随后又沿着脸庞流下来。黑尾的目光追随着那滴水，勾画着他脸庞的轮廓。灯光下及川的眼睛十分透亮，但此刻却没精打采地半垂着，目光里没有焦点。

黑尾知道及川是有些难过的，但他不会说出来，黑尾也不会对他说出任何安慰或鼓励的话。

感受到了黑尾的视线，及川看向他，微微歪过头表示疑问。

黑尾凑过去，吻他的嘴角。

极轻的吻，仅仅是将嘴唇贴上去，又很快离开。

“怎么？”及川看着他的表情似笑非笑。

“没什么。”

黑尾站了起来，又说：“我回去了。”

“不留下吗？”

“不了。”拿起自己的东西往玄关走。

“好吧，拜拜。”

经过桌子的时候，黑尾发现之前他擅自放在这的比赛录像果然被默默收起来了。

门开了又关上，“嘎达”的一声。

Fin.


End file.
